Were Children Again!
by Chisa2010
Summary: After a mission to the Sound Village. Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Garra return back as children. Watch as Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara live their lives as children. Wait Naruto is taking care of them!
1. Were Children Again!

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be interesting how the world would come out in my view. **

**Let's see oh yeah if the character seems a little off sorry about that ;**

**This is my first fic. So plz be gentle but reviews are nice. **

**Chapter 1 Problems as children.**

"Tsunade sama," said Shizune as she ran in to the Hokage's office.

"What's wrong?!" yelled Tsuande as she jumped up from her recent nap.

"We have some trouble dealing with Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara," said Shizune.

"What happen?" said Tsuanade.

"Here I show you," said Shizune.

Shizune ran out of the Hokage office and came back with four little children about the age of five. One had pink hair, jade color eyes, and an abnormal size forehead. The other child had raven color hair that look like a chicken and he had onyx color eyes. The other child had long brunette hair with silver color eyes. (Neji is so cute when he is little!) The last child had blood red hair and black rings circling around his eyes turquoise color eyes.

"What happen to you four?!" exclaimed Tsuande.


	2. Were Living With Who?

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be interesting how the world would come out in my view. **

**Let's see oh yeah if the character seems a little off sorry about that ;**

**This is my first fic. So plz be gentle but reviews are nice. **

**Thank you forever one who review. I will try to fix my grammar mistakes.**

**Here are a few things in case your wondering about the text:**

_**Flashbacks**_

'Thoughts'

**Chapter 2 Were staying with Who!!!**

"Well the reason we are like this….," said Sakura.

**_Flashback:_**

"_**RUN!!!" yelled Neji.**_

**_Sound-nins were chasing after Sakura, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke. The group was jumping through the trees. Suddenly a huge snake came straight towards them from the front direction. The group stopped on a branch. They were trap.._**

"**_Now…we weren't going to let you get away with the book that easy," said Orochimaru._**

"_**Hand us the book and we let you live," said Kabuto.**_

"**_No," said Sakura. Tsunade-sama had requested that they should not fail this mission. 'How are we going to get out this' Suddenly there was an explosion nearby the trees. The group took this chance to escape. They start running again. _**

"**_Good thing Gaara was able to use his sand to put up the exploding tags on the tree and allow us a chance to escape," said Neji._**

"_**We have to run faster, there gaining on us," said Sasuke.**_

**_Suddenly a round circle object was falling from the sky right in front of them. Automatically Gaara uses his sand to push the circle object away. Apparently it was smoke bomb. It exploded and they were cover by a purplish color smoke. Kabuto came running into the smoke but Neji uses his Hakkeshou Kaiten attack and blew the smoke and Kabuto away. Orochimaru came charging in after Kabuto. Sasuke jumped into the air and perform his Katon Goukakyy no Jutsu. A fire separate around Orochimaru trapping him. Kabuto stood back up and a thought struck him. He looked down at his pocket and realizes he had use not a smoke bomb but one of his experiment smoke tests. The group saw that Kabuto was getting up and took the chance to flee._**

"_**Let's go," said Sasuke. **_

**_After traveling for awhile, the group decided to rest. Sakura went to the river to wash up and when she looked into the river she saw a reflection of her 5 year old self. "Ahhhh!!!!" screamed Sakura._**

_**End of Flashback**_

"So that's what happen," said Sakura.

"We wouldn't have turned in to children if Gaara hadn't touched the smoke bomb," said Sasuke.

"Uchiha this is not my fault," said Gaara. The two start glaring each other.

"Tsuande-sama is their cure for this," ask Neji.

"Yes, Neji but it will take couple of weeks to make the potion for this accident. Also if I'm right about this smoke bomb that means you won't be able to use your chakra for awhile. That means no ninjtsu or genjitsu but taijutsu. But first can I please have the book that you were sent to obtained. Sakura pull the book out of her backpack.

"Tsuande-sama what is in the book," ask Sakura.

"That's a secret," said Tsuande "Now I need to find you guys a sitter."

"A sitter!!!" scream Sakura. "We don't need a sitter Tsuande-sama!"

"I agree," said Neji.

"Hn," said Gaara and Sasuke.

"No, you guys a need a sitter right now your vulnerable besides we need someone to take care of you," said Tsuande.

"But..," argued Sakura.

"No!" yelled Tsuande.

"Now you guys have a choice of who you want to stay with. Lee or Naruto," said Tsuande.

"You have to be kidding me Tsuande-sama," said Sasuke. "We have the choice between a baka and a youth sprouting baka."

"Isn't there anyone else we can live with," ask Neji.

"Currently, all the others shinobi that are close to you are on mission and the only available people who are close to you guys are Naruto and Lee," said Shizune.

"Naruto," said Garra.

"Naruto," said Neji, Sasuke, and Sakura. They were all thinking about Gai-sensei and Lee hugging with the sunset behind them. All of them start shivering because of that thought.

"Shizune get Naruto," said Tsuande.

"Hai, Tsuande-sama," said Shizune. As Shizune lead Sakura, Gaara, Neji, and Sasuke out of the Hokage office. Tsuande open up the book and took out some money. "I knew it, I knew Orochimaru stole my diary," whispering to herself. Inside the diary were some blackmail stuff on Jiraiya and some money for sake. 'Now I can get back at Jiraiya for what he has done to me'

**Here more for now. Anyway Lee's fan's don't be mad. I wonder what Jiraiya did to make Tsuande so mad? Plz review. **


	3. Waking Naruto

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be interesting to see how the world would come out in my view. **

**Let's see oh yeah if the character seems a little off sorry about that ;**

**This is my first fic. So plz be gentle but reviews are nice. **

**REVIWERS: Thank you for all that has review I will continue to try my best.**

Drip. A drop of drool fell on to the wooden floor. Drip. Naruto was currently sleeping with his blanket toss to one side. A mumble of sentences were coming out of his mouth as he was dreaming. "Ramen, I love you." "Sasuke-teme I'm going to beat you up!"

Knock. Knock. A hard knock echo from the door. Then suddenly Naruto's door broke down and hit the floor. After the dust had cleared Sakura was standing with her fist out. Everyone else was standing five feet away from Sakura. Everyone's thoughts were like 'She's scary; I never want to make her angry.'

"Naruto," said Shizune. "Are you here?"

"Ramen," yelled Naruto as he was sleeping on his bed.

A huge sweat drop appears behind everyone back. The group walked into the apartment. The first thing they notice was the huge packages of ramen on the table, chairs, basically everywhere besides the bed and bathroom.

'Naruto is going to die from eating too much ramen' thought Sakura and Shizune. 'That dobe he doesn't even know how to properly taken care of himself and he suppose to take care of us' thought Sasuke and Neji. 'Is he human' thought Gaara. Sakura walk to the bed and bend down to Naruto ear.

"NARUTO!!!!" yelled Sakura.

"Ahh!!!!! DON'T HURT ME SAKURA-CHAN I DIDN'T DO IT!!" screamed Naruto. Naruto looked around the room and saw Shizune, a younger versions of Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara standing in his apartment.

"Shizune-onnesan why are there mini versions of Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara. How come theirs no mini version of me. Don't the kids like me?" said a tear eye Naruto.

"Naruto I don't know if the kids like you are not but Tsuande-sama would like to talk to you," said Shizune.

"Tsuande no obaachan wants to see me?" asked Naruto.

"Hai," said Shizune.

"What's the deal with the kid's Shizune-onnesan?" asked Naruto.

"That's Sakura, Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara," said Shizune.

"WHAT!!!" screamed Naruto.

**I will try to update as soon as possible. Also plz review. **


	4. The Chase

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be interesting to see how the world would come out in my view. **

**Let's see oh yeah if the character seems a little off sorry about that ;**

**This is my first fic. So plz be gentle but reviews are nice. **

**REVIWERS: Thank you for all that has reviewed I will continue to try my best and I welcome the flames causes I need to know my mistakes.**

Naruto, Shizune, Gaara, Sakura, Sasuke, and Neji walked down the street hearing whisper behind them as they pass.

"Oh those little kids are so cute," said a woman.

"I want to pinch their cheeks!" exclaimed another woman.

"Let's hurry," whispered Neji.

"I agree," said Sasuke.

The group started to walk faster while a group of woman started to form behind them. The group of women started to walk faster to catch up to the shinobis.

"Let's split up that way we can lose the group," said Sakura.

"Okay but meet later at the Hokage's office," said Shizune. The group split up with Gaara and Sakura running to the left. Neji and Sasuke went to the right. Naruto and Shizune continue down the road but at a faster pace. The group of woman noticed that there prey had split up so they split into three different groups running after them.

**Sakura and Gaara.**

"Come back children!" yelled a woman.

"Run faster Gaara!" yelled Sakura. Sakura picked up her pace with Gaara following right behind her. Gaara hand starts twitching. Sakura noticed that Gaara want to use his sand and attack the people. Sakura lag behind a little and grab his hand and continue to run. She got closer to Gaara and whispered "Gaara don't use your sand you will freak the people out." Her hands feels really soft thought Gaara. "Hn," responded Gaara.

**Neji and Sasuke.**

"Let's go this way," said Sasuke and Neji at the same time, pointing at two different directions.

"My way is right," said Sasuke and Neji together again. As the two were arguing, they didn't notice the group of women got closer to them until they surrounded them. The two boys stop arguing and turn around slowly. "AHHHH!!!" screamed Neji and Sasuke.

**Naruto and Shizune.**

Naruto and Shizune ran into a dead end corner. The group of women said in chorus, "take us to those cute little children, NOW!!!!"

"Were kind of on a mission ladies," said Naruto.

"WE DON'T CARE!" screamed the ladies.

"Calm down please ladies," said Shizune trembling at the glower she was receiving from the group of women.

"We promise that we allow pinching the little kid's cheeks and hugging you them all you want," said Naruto.

"Naruto," hissed Shizune. "What do you think your doing?! When Sakura and the guys find out their not going to be happy."

"Well I want to live right now and besides I think they will understand," whispered Naruto.

"I'm not a part of this deal," said Shizune.

"Oh yes you are," said Naruto. "If you don't agree you and I are not going to see another day."

"Fine," respond Shizune.

"So do we have deal ladies?" asked Naruto. The group of women starts whisper to each other. "Very well but if you break your promise a punishment shall be issued to you," said one of the woman.

**Sakura and Gaara**

Sakura and Gaara were still running. "This way," said Gaara as he drags Sakura into a different ally. The ally was dark Gaara and Sakura hid behind some boxes.

"Where are they?" said one of the woman.

"I don't know let's check that direction," said another woman. The group of woman left and Gaara peeked out from behind a box. Gaara motion his hand signaling that the coast was clear. "I thought we were never going to lose them," said Sakura. "Let's go we need to reach the Hokage's building." Sakura grabbed Gaara hand again. 'Her hand feels so soft, what this thought again and why do I have this warm feeling near in my heart" thought Gaara.

**Neji and Sasuke**

"We have to get out of here!" yelled Sasuke. As the mob of woman were pinching his cheeks and telling him how cute he was.

"I have an idea," said Neji. Neji started to soften his eyes and form little tears around his eyes. Yes the cold-hearted Neji was doing a puppy pout. "Ahh!!!" chorus the group of woman. While the group of woman were talking to each other about how cute Neji was. The two little boys snuck away from the group of woman as they talked.

"It's a good thing we were able to get away," said Sasuke.

"Yeah," said Neji.

"I can't believe you did that," said Sasuke.

"Well I don't see you coming up with any great ideas Uchiha," said Neji.

"Are you saying I'm stupid like Naruto Hyuuga," said an angry Sasuke glaring at Neji.

"You're more stupid than Naruto," said Neji glaring back at Sasuke.

"WHERE DID THE LITTLE BOYS RUN OFF TO?!" yelled a woman. Sasuke and Neji started panicking. The two started running again. While the woman spotted them again chase them.

**Naruto and Shizune**

Naruto and Shizune had arrived at the Hokage's building waiting outside.

"Where are they?!" said an impatient Naruto.

"Calm down Naruto," said Shizune.

"What happen if they are in trouble," exclaimed Naruto. "They are in their kids form and may have not outrun the group of woman."

"Then we have to go back and look for them," said Shizune. As she thought about the vicious women as they were chasing them before.

"Naruto go left and I go right," said Shizune. The two jump from their position and started to jump from roof top to roof top searching for the four kids.


	5. Finally at the Hokage's Office

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be interesting to see how the world would come out in my view. **

**Let's see oh yeah if the character seems a little off sorry about that ;**

**This is my first fic. So plz be gentle but reviews are nice. **

**REVIWERS: Thank you for all that has review. I will try to write longer and also try to update more often.**

**Last time….**

"_What happen if they are in trouble," exclaimed Naruto. "They are in their kids form and may have not outrun the group of woman." _

"_Then we have to go back and look for them," said Shizune. As she thought about the vicious women as they were chasing them before._

"_Naruto go left and I go right," said Shizune. The two jump from their position and started to jump from roof top to roof top searching for the four kids._

**Sakura and Gaara**

"Where are we?" asked Gaara as he looked up around the surrounding buildings.

"I'm not sure," said Sakura with a confused look on her face as she scan with her eyes the surrounding area.

"How can you not be sure?! You live in Kohona?! " Gaara yelled at Sakura.

"Well I'm sorry, the place looks different when we are only about three feet tall besides I'm sure were close to the Hokage's office," said Sakura calmly controlling her anger. She grabbed Gaara's hand again. 'Soft' thought Gaara 'what's with these thoughts I'm must be getting weak. I can't allow anyone to weaken me and let my existence disappear.'

"Hn," said Gaara as Sakura dragged him along the alley way.

**Neji and Sasuke**

"Great were lost," said Neji as he glared at Sasuke.

"I'm not the one who got us loss," said Sasuke who glared right back at Neji as well.

"If you had just listened to me, then we wouldn't be in this mess," said Neji glaring even harder at Sasuke.

"Listen to you!? Why should I listen to you?! You don't have any right to boss me around?!," yelled Sasuke.

"I'm a more experience ninja," said Neji.

"Don't hold your head so high Hyuuga, just because you're a year older then me it doesn't make you any better," said Sasuke. As the two started bickering again, the group of women that were chasing them heard their argument and followed their voice. The group of women had spotted them and started moving toward their direction. Sasuke and Neji stop arguing and started to run when they spotted the group of women again heading towards them.

**Naruto**

_Grrrr…_ 'I'm hungry' thought Naruto. Then a delicious aroma drifted toward Naruto. 'Ramen' thought Naruto. 'No don't think about food Sakura-chan and the others may be in danger.' Grrrr…rumble Naruto stomache. 'But maybe they stop for food' thought Naruto. As the overwhelming of hunger overcome him. Naruto started heading toward the ramen shop.

**Shizune**

'I hope we find them' thought Shizune. As Shizune landed on to the ground, a woman suddenly shout out "Hey look there's that woman that was with the children before" 'Oh no thought' Shizune as she started to run away from the pack of women.

**Neji and Sasuke**

"We got to run faster Uchiha," said Neji.

"I know Hyuuga," said Sasuke. The two turn a corner and BAM!! Both of them ran into another pair of people. The four people fell on to the ground. One of the people slowly got up and held out their hand to the other person on the ground next to them offering to help that person up. The person on the ground then voiced out. "WATCH WERE YOUR GOING!" yelled a familiar voice with pink hair.

"Sakura?" asked Sasuke. 'Why is Gaara offering his hand out to Sakura? Did something happen between those two? If anything bad happen to Sakura I'm going to hurt him so bad that he won't ever be to use sand attacks anymore wait why am I being so overprotective for Sakura' thought Sasuke.

"Oh Sasuke-kun sorry I didn't know it was you," said Sakura in an apology voice.

"We can all apologize later," said Neji as he glared at Gaara who was offering his hand out to help Sakura up from the ground. Sakura grab Gaara hand and Gaara pulled Sakura up.

"The group of woman is coming down the alley way," said Neji. After getting up, the group started running again. 'So much running I wonder if we are ever going to make to the Hokage's office alive thought Sakura.

**Naruto**

"Ahh!!," exclaimed Naruto in a happy and contend voice as he patted his stomach. "That was good." As he was heading out from the ramen shop a dust cloud start rushing towards him. Naruto look at the huge tide of dust clouds and saw four children small children running. He stood there staring at the four children until realizing it was Sakura-chan and the boys.

"Hey you guys…," said Naruto but he stop in middle sentence because behind the children was the group of women. Naruto turn around and started to run. Sakura and the boys caught up with Naruto.

"Naruto," said Sakura panting.

"What is it Sakura-chan?" asked Naruto as he kept running.

"You need to do something so we can escape!!" screamed Sakura.

"Why can't you do something?" asked Naruto.

"Naruto we can't use any of chakra," said Sakura. Naruto nodded.

"You guys keep on continuing running to the Hokage's office while I hold back the group of women," yelled Naruto. Naruto turn around and face the group of women that were heading towards him. "Tajyuu! Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!" yelled Naruto. Thousands of replication of Naruto started popping up and blocking the road and holding back the group of women from chasing the kids down further. "Let us through kid!" screamed one of the women. 'It's hard to hold on against them' thought Naruto. 'What are these women made of?!' thought Naruto. Suddenly the real Naruto look up and saw that the ladies were pulling out something. 'Oh no' thought Naruto.

**Shizune**

'Good thing I outran those group of women' thought Shizune as she was resting on toping of a roof of a house. Shizune look down and spotted the group of people she was looking for. Shizune jump down from the roof and ran after the children.

"Thank goodness you're okay," said Shizune as she caught with the children.

"I hope Naruto is okay," said Sakura with a worry look on her face.

"Why?" asked Shizune. Suddenly the Naruto replications started running passthe group. "RUN!!"yelled Naruto as the group of women now were holding kunai, katana, and other weapons and chasing the group. "AHH!!!" screamed the shonobi group. The group pick up their pace.

"I see the Hokage's office up ahead," said Sakura. In front of the Hokage's office entrance door were Izumo and Kotetsu standing there talking to each other. The two turn their head to the approaching dust cloud. The children, Shizune and the Naruto's ran inside and lock the door. The group fell to the floor panting.

Meanwhile outside of the Hokage's office….. Izumo and Kotetsu look at the closed door and then turn their head around to face the group of women. "Ahh ladies, how can we help you?" asked Izumo.

"You can help us by letting us pass and go into to the Hokage's building," yelled a woman.

"I'm sorry ladies, but the Hokage is very busy right now," said Kotetsu.

"Let's us in!!" screamed the crowd of women.

"What do we do Kotetsu? asked Izumo as he backed away from the group of women.

"We run," said Kotetsu as he back away from the group of woman as well. The two jump up and landed on the roof top and headed the direction the women came from. One of the women walk up to the door and try to open the door but it was locked. "The door's lock," said a woman. "Let's go after them they probably have the key," said another woman. The group of women started to follow Izumo and Kotestu. 'Oh no' thought the two shonobi as the two started to pick up their pace to escape from the group of women.

Back at the Hokage's office, the group was on the floor tired out and heard the group of women had left the premises. "We need to thank Izumo and Kotetsu later for their help," said Shizune. "If they survive," said Naruto. The group gives a silent pray for the safety of Izumo and Kotestu against the group of women. Then they headed upstairs. Shizune walked up to the Hokage's office and knock on the door.

"Come in," said Tsuande. The group walked in to the office. Tsuande was sitting in her chair staring outside of the window. She turned back around and asked, "How did you guys end up getting chase by a group of weapon carrying women?"

"It's a long story," said Sakura.

"We since you're all here now we can start the meeting," said Tsuande. "I will get straight to the point Naruto will be taking care of you guys until I can make the antidote to help recover you guys," said Tsuande.

"WHATT!!!" cried Naruto. "I have to take care of them!!! I refuse to do this Tsuande-obaachan!! Why can't you do it your an old women you should be taking care of children!" Tsuande suddenly got up and hit Naruto on the head.

"I have other important Hokage duties that I must handle. You can not refuse this Naruto," said Tsuande.

"But Tsuande-obaahcan..," complained Naruto.

"Naruto…," said Tsuande with a warning voice as she was getting angry again.

"Fine..," grumbled Naruto. Naruto walked over to Sakura and said, "Well at least Sakura-chan is going to live with me and those other bastards as well." Suddenly Naruto was unconscious Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara were standing behind him with their fist out. 'This will be interesting' thought Tsuande.

**Plz review and also tell me should I delete this and write this better because that is currently going through my mind.**


	6. Gathering

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but it would be interesting to see how the world would come out in my view. **

**Let's see oh yeah if the character seems a little off sorry about that ;**

**This is my first fic. So plz be gentle but reviews are nice. **

**REVIWERS: Thank you for all that has review. I will try to write longer and also try to update more often.**

**Sorry for the long wait for the update. **

**Last time….**

"_WHATT!!!" cried Naruto. "I have to take care of them!!! I refuse to do this Tsuande-obaachan!! Why can't you do it your an old women you should be taking care of children!" Tsuande suddenly got up and hit Naruto on the head. _

"_I have other important Hokage duties that I must handle. You can not refuse this Naruto," said Tsuande. _

"_But Tsuande-obaahcan..," complained Naruto. _

"_Naruto…," said Tsuande with a warning voice as she was getting angry again. _

"_Fine..," grumbled Naruto. Naruto walked over to Sakura and said, "Well at least Sakura-chan is going to live with me and those other bastards as well." Suddenly Naruto was unconscious Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara were standing behind him with their fist out. 'This will be interesting' thought Tsuande. _

"You're dismissed now," said Tsuande. The four little children and Naruto left the Hokage's office.

"Shizune," said Tsuande. Shizune turn and look at Tsuande.

"Yes, Tsuande-sama?" asked Shizune.

"Go with Naruto so they won't run into anymore trouble," said Tsunade.

"Yes," said Shizune. She bowed and left the room. _'I hope the children will be okay with Naruto,' thought Tsuande._

Elsewhere...

At the front entrance of the Hokage building, were Neji, Sasuke, Gaara, Sakura, and Naruto standing around discussing what to do.

"So let's get this over with," said Sasuke as he shoves his hands into his pockets.

"We need to pack some stuff if were going to stay with you Naruto" said Sakura "Also we need you to clean your place up."

"Why should I clean my place up?" asked Naruto with a confused look. "It seems find to me."

"Naruto it looks like pigs live in your apartment," said Sakura with a sigh.

"Sakura-chaaannnn…,"said Naruto with a whining tone. The Sakura hit Naruto on the head so hard that he was unconcious. Sasuke, Neji, and Gaara stood there steering at the angry female. One thought that was going through all their minds. 'I don't want to get her angry at me.' Sakura dusts off some dirt from shirt. Then she looked at the boys.

"Let's all go home to pack some clothes and necessary items, said Sakura. Also take one of you take Naruto with you." The boys look at the unconcious Naruto and thought another same thought. 'I'm not taking him with me.'

"I'm sorry Sakura you can't go home individual and pack. You will need an escort," said Shizune who stood behind Sakura. Shizune had just caught up with the children. Shizune looked down on the ground and saw a knock out Naruto. Shizune sighed. Shizune continued speaking.

"Well since Naruto knock out, I will have to carry him," said Shizune as she grab Naruto arm and host him up. She draped the arm around her neck.

"Whose house is the closes?" asked Shizune as she glanced at the kids.

"I'm living in the hotels for the time period," said Gaara.

"My house is about 3 blocks down from here," said Sakura.

"Mines about 10 blocks down the other direction," said Sasuke.

"Mines about 12 blocks down same direction as Sakura's," said Neji.

"Well, this might take sometime but Gaara where is the hotel located?" asked Shizune.

"About 5 blocks down the other direction of the road," replied Gaara. Suddenly a bird landed on Shizune shoulder. The bird had a message attach to its leg. Shizune put Naruto for the moment. She detaches the letter from the bird. The bird once free of his duty flew away. On the paper was Tsunade-sama's handwriting.

_Shizune,_

_Please report to the hospital immediately. Izumo and Kotetsu are in critical condition after being attack by a mad group of women. After healing them, please return to Naruto and the children. _

_Sincrely,_

_Tsunade_

"I'm sorry you guys but have to go heal Izumo and Kotetsu," said Shizune.

"Are they alright?" asked a concerned Sakura.

"I'm afraid they are in critical condition after being attacked by the mob of women's that were chasing you guys earlier," said Shizune. Sakura, Neji, Gaara, and Sasuke shivered thinking about that group of insane women's. Shizune nod at them and left.

"Well Sasuke-kun, let's go to your house first that we can go Gaara hotel room, then my house and finally Neji's place. Since Naruto apartment is near the Hokage office," said Sakura.

The boys nodded. Then all of them look down at Naruto who was still unconscious.

"What are we going to do about him?" asked Neji as he used his foot to kick Naruto a little hoping that would wake him up.

"Well there is one way we could wake him up…," said Sakura as she looked at Sasuke.

"What do you mean Oh… I get it you mean that," said Sasuke.

"What?"asked Neji and Gaara with a confused look on their faces.

"Do you want to do it Sasuke or should I?" asked Sakura. Sasuke nod his head toward to Sakura. Sakura bend down next to Naruto and scream in his ear.

"NARTUO FREE RAMEN!!!!!," yelled Sakura. Suddenly Naruto got up look around with a crazy expression.

"Where's the ramen?!" cried Naruto.

"Dobe there is no free ramen," said Sasuke.

"Don't call me dobe, teme," said Naruto with a angry expression. Then rapidly his expression turns into a sad expression as he faced Sakura.

"Sakura-chan why did you lie to me?" cried Naruto.

"Sorry Naruto, but we didn't know any other to wake you up," said Sakura.

"So what are we doing now?" asked Naruto with a confused look. The group of children sighed.

"Were going over to Sasuke house first," said Sakura with a tired expression. Sasuke started walking away. Neji and Gaara followed Sasuke. Sakura noticed this and went after them. Naruto stilled sat on the ground didn't notice that they were already gone. Naruto look up.

"WAIT UP YOU GUYS!?" screamed Naruto as he got up and ran after the children.

**Meanwhile with the children….**

The group of children had already arrived at Sasuke place. They went upstairs to his apartment. It was a small place. The place in fact was very clean. Sasuke went to his closet and grabbed a suit case and start stuffing some things that he needed. Neji and Gaara stood at the door while Sakura walked in and noticed the picture of their team and next to the picture was a box. In the box was a picture of his family with the right corner ripped off. Sasuke noticed that Sakura was staring at the box. He walked over to Sakura. Sakura sense a presence behind her turn and saw Sasuke.

"I'm sorry Sasuke, I didn't mean to look at your stuff without permission," said Sakura afraid that she made Sasuke angry cause she knew how emotional Sasuke got about his family especially his brother. Sasuke look up at Sakura emerald eyes.

"It's okay Sakura, I just forgot to put it away," said Sasuke as he glared at the right corner of the picture. Sakura grabbed his hand. Sasuke was startled by Sakura action. He looked at her face.

"Don't worry Sasuke me, Naruto, Kakashi, and everyone are your new family and we will always support you. We all know you will get your revenge," said Sakura with a reassuring smile. Sasuke was surprise at Sakura statement but smiled back. Sasuke looked up and saw Neji and Gaara glaring at him. Sasuke slowly formed a smirk on his face. 'Their jealous... ' thought Sasuke. Sakura didn't notice the glare because she was facing with her head to them. She noticed Sasuke smirk and then turn her head to Neji and Gaara. Those two were glaring at Sasuke. 'I wonder why their glaring at Sasuke' thought Sakura.

"Are we done?" said Neji as he glared at Sasuke.

"Yes," said Sasuke as he smirks at Neji. The group left Sasuke house and headed toward to the hotel that Gaara was staying in. As they left the house they saw Naruto up ahead running towards them.

"Why did you guys leave?!" cried Naruto.

"You were being slow dobe," said Sasuke.

"I'm not slow, Sasuke-teme," said Naruto as he was once again daydreaming ways to beat up Sasuke. Gaara kept on walking with Neji right behind. Sasuke walked away and so did Sakura. Naruto looked up and noticed that they were gone. 'Not again' thought Naruto. He ran after them again.

**Meanwhile with the group of children**...

The group had arrived in front of the hotel that Gaara was staying. The group of children walked in to the hotel. The hotel manager looked down at the kids.

"Sorry kids, you can't enter here unless you have a key or with a parent," said the hotel manager with a smile on his face. The kids stare blankly at the hotel manager. Gaara spoke up.

"I have a key," he said. Gaara held up his room key. The hotel manager took the key and look at it.

"Well it's the key alright but I don't remember the person staying at that room bring another person," said the manager with suspicion. Gaara hand starts twitching. He had his hand out the sand was coming out of his gourd.


End file.
